edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed in a Halfshell
"Ed in a Halfshell" is a season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy takes Jimmy under his wing as temporary apprentice and gets his feathers severely ruffled. Plot Ed is thoroughly enjoying himself demonstrating the fun you can have in Eddy's latest venture "Gerbil for a day" (and also oblivious to the fact that there is a noticeable lack of paying would-be rodents begging for a turn). In any case the fun is halted by Sarah's arrival - she has a ballet lesson and the Eds are supposed to keep Jimmy entertained for her - or else! And in case the reluctant Eds misbehave Jimmy has to blow a whistle and Sarah will come deal with them as only she can… Edd's suggestion of playing some games with Jimmy backfires horribly when Eddy chooses dodgeball - poor Edd has a total "back to gym class" freak out and so Ed takes over and to Eddy's surprise he and Jimmy get along like a house on fire. Slightly jealous yet impressed by Jimmy's looking up to Ed as an "older brother" figure, Eddy decides to take over himself and mould Jimmy into his own protégé. There follows a series of exercises exclusively designed to transform Jimmy into Eddy Mark 2 (presumably much the way Eddy was shaped by his brother). On letting Jimmy lose, Eddy is hoping to bask in the reflected glory but it soon becomes apparent that Jimmy has his own ideas on improving his teacher's scams and absolutely no intention of sharing the profits - and what's more he has a bodyguard just a deep breath away - don't touch that whistle, Ed! Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': promoting "Whaddya think, Kev? Gerbil for a day! Only 25 cents for 25 seconds and we'll throw in this free salt lick. Limited quantity - better move fast." Kevin: salt lick "Let's check it out." Eddy: "Watch it! Those sweaty hands may leave marks." ---- *'Edd': at Eddy's suggestion they play dodgeball "Eddy! Wait! Dodgeball has no educational value whatsoever." Eddy: "Whaddya talking about? It builds character – puts hair on your chest." Jimmy: "Hairy chests are so Neanderthal." ---- *'Edd': in terror as Eddy aims the ball "Eddy! Wait! I have a history with this game." gulps "I see flashes, Eddy. Deep rooted images … tentacles … strangulating every rational nerve. Oh! I'm reliving it, Eddy! Eddy: face on ball "But it's got your face on it, Double D." Edd: "Listen to me, Eddy! Eddy? It's gym class all over again!" ---- *'Ed': "There Jimmy, your turn to hurt Eddy." Eddy: talking about Jimmy inflicting pain on him "Oh! This guy's gonna murder me!" ---- *'Eddy': of how Jimmy can be "bettered" into Eddy #2 and thus double the income "A mirror image, one exactly like the other, two peas in a pod, two humps on a camel, a dynamic duo, a pair of underwear-" Edd: "A pair of underwear is one item, Eddy." Eddy: "Same thing." ---- *'Edd': "Hurry, Ed." Ed: "Shhhh. My yeast is rising." Edd: pause "Nut loaf, Ed?" ---- *'Rolf': "Kevin is good at wienering, yes?" Kevin: "That's hotdoggin', Rolf." Jimmy: rings "Time's up, Kevin." Kevin: "That could've been more than 25 seconds!" Jimmy: "Take it to the back of the line, bub!" walks to the back of the line of Jimmy's scam "OK! Cough up the dough Rolfie-Boy." ---- *'Rolf': Jimmy "Has anyone ever told you your hair resembles the backside of a chicken?" ---- *'Eddy': by Jimmy's refusal to share the cash "You thankless little… if it wasn't for me you'd be planting posies!" Jimmy: "Tell it to the judge!" Eddy: "Oh, he's good." ---- *'Sarah': "Oh, Ed." Ed: "Yes, o obnoxious little sister of mine?" Sarah: up a model rocket "See what I've got?" Ed: screaming "That is my 1/32 scale Planet Orbital Retractor #2 model rocket!" Sarah: "Take care of Jimmy, or I'll pulverize your stupid model. Got it!?" Trivia *''Listen Closely'': Ed wets (urinates) himself while in the gerbil costume. *Edd mentions about his phobia with dodgeball in gym class when Eddy forces him to play. On cartoonnetwork.com, the biography of Edd mentions that he was excused from gym class ever since the dodgeball incident. *This is one of the episodes that Jimmy calls Sarah for help whenever the Eds are threatening him, in this episode, the key to bring Sarah to beat up the Eds by the whistle. *Jimmy's intellect of scamming and scheming comes back in "If It Smells Like an Ed", "Stuck in Ed", "Cleanliness Is Next to Edness" and "Tinker Ed". *This episode is referenced by Eddy in "Stuck in Ed", by a Fourth Wall break (when Eddy says "Oh yeah! Didn't we win an Emmy for that episode?"). *When Jimmy was going to do his second try at throwing eggs at Sarah's picture, Eddy gave him three eggs, but when Jimmy hit Ed and Edd there were more eggs. *Jimmy hit Eddy with the ball so hard, Eddy broke threw the garage door. *When Eddy gave a wedgie to Jimmy with one egg, two yolks came out! *When Ed said "Shoosh, Shush!", his mouth didn't move. *When Eddy was "teaching" Jimmy, he had a quarter, why hadn't he spent it on jawbreakers? *In this episode, when Jimmy doesn't listen to Eddy, he gets wedgied by Eddy. It happened about four times in this episode. *We learned that Sarah takes ballet lessons. *Somehow Sarah can hear Jimmy's whistle blow from a far distance. *Jimmy does his first scam in this episode. *In this episode, Eddy was teaching Jimmy bad influence, poisoning Jimmy's mind and Jimmy used his bad influences to put it to the real test. *The Kanker Sisters do not appear in this episode. *This is the first time Jimmy calls Rolf "Rolfie-Boy", which is what Eddy calls him as his nickname. Video This clip was provided by TheCartoongalaxy on youtube. sVA_w-sHDp8 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams worked Category:Episodes where scams failed